<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me, Trust Me by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683011">Touch Me, Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faith And Trust - Faith/Ange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV), Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith finally lets go...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ange Goddard/Faith Cadogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faith And Trust - Faith/Ange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Me, Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ I’m sorry, I’m trying to relax. ❞  </p><p>Ange smiles, kissing Faith softly, stroking a gentle hand over her back, smiling at Faith’s small shiver, gently teasing her free hand into Faith’s hair, gently pulling so Faith has to lean back, the motion pushing her down a little more onto the strap already slid inside her. </p><p>“Oh…fuck…”</p><p>Faith’s voice shakes a little and Ange hums softly then, pressing soft kisses over Faith’s neck, gently nipping at the pulse point and enjoying the small jolt pushing Faith down a little more, the whine that escaped Faith making her all the more smug as she moved to gently tease a finger against Faith’s clit, drawing a soft whine from Faith again. </p><p>“You’re doing great, love.” </p><p>Ange speaks softly, trailing a gentle hand against Faith’s hip, keeping her pace slow and steady, watching her carefully. She’d promised to take her time and she will, even if she’s enjoying the sounds escaping Faith. She knew from the way Faith looked at her what she needed, even if Faith was still too coy to say why. </p><p>The pace picks up just slightly and Faith’s hands come from Ange’s arm and neck to dig into her shoulders, the woman actively pushing down now, letting her head fall against Ange’s, foreheads meeting lightly even as she seeks a kiss, whining into the kiss a little more when Ange kisses her and picks up the pace slightly, resting soft hands on her back still, guiding her only slightly, smiling when Faith’s breathing hitches and nipping her lower lip softly. </p><p>“Go on love, it’s okay…”</p><p>“I can’t…”</p><p>“Yeah you can.”</p><p>“No… I’ve never been able to…”</p><p>Ange cuts her off then, kissing her gently and firmly, pulling her down a little more roughly this time, smirking when Faith openly cried out and finally let go, trailing light hands from her back to her hips, noting the slow, almost lazy pace and smirking, letting her lips brush Faith’s ear. </p><p>“Trust me…”</p><p>“Ange…”</p><p>“Shhh, trust me…”</p><p>Ange moves to guide her then, Faith finally giving in, letting Ange have control, her eyes closing as her legs finally wrap around Ange as the other woman picks her up, carrying her from seat to bed, settling gently over her and pushing, guiding Faith against her just roughly enough that Faith’s whining all over again. It takes minutes but Ange can’t help smiling when Faith flutters undone under her, finally relaxing and releasing her shoulders, burrowing her face in Ange’s neck when the woman finally returns without the toy, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. </p><p>“See, you can do anything Faith…”</p><p>“Mmm, more like you can…”</p><p>“It’s just practice love…”</p><p>Faith smiles lightly. </p><p>“Well, one day you’ll have to teach me…”</p><p>“Deal… maybe once you actually rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>